


loophole

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: sehun tries to find ways around eating fruit and veg.





	loophole

**Author's Note:**

> sehun tries to find ways around eating fruit and veg.

  


 

“i know i said you needed to eat more fruit and vegetables, but…” kyungsoo takes another glance at sehun’s plate and winces. “...this doesn’t count.”

“but why not?” sehun asks, still squeezing the bottle of ketchup in his hand, emptying the entire contents onto his plate. “tomatoes are a vegetable, right?”

“it’s a fruit, actually,” kyungsoo corrects. “but the point is, ketchup doesn’t count as one of your five a day.

“look!” sehun practically thrusts the condiment bottle in kyungsoo’s face. “it says right here: fifty seven tomatoes squeezed into this bottle. _fifty seven_. earl grey, vegetab—fruit, whatever.”

kyungsoo bites back a grin. “i think you mean _ergo_ , earl grey is a type of tea. and before you ask, no, tea doesn’t count either. or coffee, for that matter.”

sehun grumbles under his breath. “fine, ketchup doesn’t count. but you can’t say the same for freshly squeezed orange juice, you just can’t.”

“yup, that would qualify as one of your five a day. but before you get any ideas about drinking five glasses, it only accounts for one of your five a day, regardless of quantity after the first 250ml.”

“you’re killing me, hyung. you’re actually killing me.” sehun groans and proceeds to take a bite from a french fry dripping in ketchup.

kyungsoo shudders at the sight and pushes his own plate away from him. “ironically, i’m trying to _save_ you from your unhealthy eating habits.”

“yeah, yeah. if you say so, hyung.” sehun wolfs down an entire mouthful of sauce.

“how can you even eat that?” kyungsoo asks.

sehun shrugs. “it doesn’t taste good, but what can i do? i’m hungry.”

kyungsoo shakes his head. “don’t force yourself to eat that garbage. let’s go back to mine and i’ll cook you a _real_ meal.”

“with vegetamables?” sehun asks, his face instantly lighting up at the prospect of experiencing the culinary delight that is his boyfriend’s cooking.

“with enough vegeta _ma_ bles to make up the entire five a day quota,” kyungsoo confirms.

“thanks, hyung. your vegetamables taste so good, honestly,” sehun tells him with a bright smile. “but do you know what tastes even better than your cooking?”

“what?”

sehun leans in close and whispers into kyungsoo’s ear, “you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy face.
> 
> ❥ [carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)


End file.
